Cherry's Adventures of Tiny Toons
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Sabrina, and Penelope are forced away for summer vacation to go to a world known as Acme Acres where there are the Tiny Toons who are the students of the famed Looney Tunes. Patch, Sabrina, and Penelope go along with a family vacation trip to a theme park, meanwhile, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo meet Babs and Buster Bunny and go on their own adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Sabrina, Penelope, and Patch stared at the clock as it seemed to tick very slowly. It was almost 3:00 and then they would be out for the best three months of their lives; Summer Vacation. They were also hoping for a vacation away from any of their usual tasks and adventures, but knowing their lives, that would not be, so they would attempt to make the most of it.

"Come on." Atticus whispered.

Cherry stretched her fingers out and she seemed to claw against her desk. The teacher was going on for a while, but there seemed to be no point since this was the last day of school.

"Come on, come on." Patch whispered.

Mo had a lot of trouble sitting still in her seat.

"Uh, sir, excuse me, but the clock?" Sabrina raised her hand.

The teacher looked up to see there were ten seconds until 3:00 which meant it was time for the students to count down until the clock would strike and the final bell of the year would ring. "Oh, yes, please continue."

"Here we go." Penelope smiled.

The students then counted down from ten and once they got to one, the clock struck 3:00 and the final bell rang and the students cheered in response and ran out of the classrooms like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, settle down!" Ms. Magrooney came out from his classroom.

"Yeah, it's only the end of the school year." Mrs. Crudup added with a scoff.

The two then looked to each other and laughed in victory. " **THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR?!** "

"Finally! Summer vacation!" Patch smiled.

"Three whole months of fun!" Atticus laughed as he danced with Patch.

 ** _After celebrating and getting out of the school zone..._**

* * *

"Nothing can possibly ruin this vacation, what do you guys wanna do?" Cherry asked, feeling pumped about this summer. "Go camping, have a picnic, or should we just spend the twelve weeks curled up with the television?"

"How about working for my wishes?" Drell came behind them and folded his arms.

"Work?!" Cherry spun on her heels. "Drell, it's summer!"

"Yeah, it's summer; we should be relaxing." Mo said.

"I don't think so..." Drell replied.

"Look, I'm going on summer vacation and I'm not gonna let YOU ruin it!" Cherry glared at Drell.

"None of us are gonna let you ruin this summer vacation for us, Drell!" Atticus also glared.

"Don't make me make you..." Drell glared back.

"Gotta catch us first!" Patch challenged.

"Okay, I was going to do this nicely and help you, but you're all on your own!" Drell said before zapping all of them and absorbing something powerful from them all.

"Wow, I feel dizzy all of the sudden..." Sabrina held her head.

"Me too..." Mo groaned. "What just happened?"

"I took your magic away." Drell replied as he held out a jar, even having Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch's Elements of Harmony.

"Give us those back!" Atticus glared.

"Ah, ah, ah," Drell kept it out of their reach. "Not until you complete a task for me, I was going to be nice and help you, but right now, you're all on your own to Acme Acres."

"Acme Acres?" the others asked, never hearing of that place before.

"Yes," Drell replied simply. 'You all know the Looney Tunes nice and well, but this is where they go on their off time and are instructors at Acme Looniversity where young toons go to learn how to be decent cartoon characters."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Patch asked.

"Find out on your own, you've all angered me..." Drell stepped back. "Five... Four...'

"Wait, Drell, I was jsut kidding..." Cherry grew worried. "Oh, Sabrina, make him stop!"

"Three..." Drell continued to count down.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID TO YOU!" Cherry panicked. "JUST DON'T SEND US AWAY RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"Two..." Drell continued to count down.

"Oh, Drell, for the love of humanity, please don't do this to us!" Cherry blubbered.

"ONE!" Drell then said and sent them through a rainbow colored portal which sucked them all up right away.

"DRELL!" Atticus yelled out, causing crystal spikes to form which worried Drell.

"I'll worry about those later..." Drell smiled nervously and walked off to tell everyone where the kids and Patch were.

* * *

 ** _At the Spellman house..._**

"Oh, Edward, I think it's nice of you and Diana to spend the whole summer with Sabrina," Hilda beamed. 'She'll be so surprised!"

"Yeah, we'll tell her when she gets home, probably making plans with her friends right now though." Edward smiled to his sister.

"Um, guys, I see crystal spikes outside." Salem said, worried as he looked outside the window.

"Oh, my, Atticus must be upset about something..." Zelda sounded cautious.

Drell knocked on the door.

Hilda opened the door and smiled. "Oh, Drelly, what a surprise!" she then looked behind him. "Uh, where are the kids?"

"They're going away on another adventure for my wishes," Drell smiled, then held out his jar. "I've collected their magic and they won't get it back until they return from Acme Acres."

Hilda's smile dropped. "Drell... Sabrina's parents are here to take her home for the whole summer."

"What...?" Drell's eyes widened, feeling stupid and nervous right now.

"And the crystal spikes are spreading." Salem added.

"Heh..." Drell gripped his collar nervously.

"All right, Drell, where's my daughter?" Diana smiled. "I'm ready to spend some time with her now that she's fourteen."

Drell stepped back nervously. "Funny story about that..." he then explained to Sabrina's family about what he did, trying to make himself sound innocent so they wouldn't hurt him or blame him, but as he went on, the family seemed to get angrier and angrier with him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DO REALIZE THAT WITHOUT ATTICUS HERE, **THE CRYSTALLlIZING WILL CONTINUE TO EXPAND!** " Salem yelled at him not caring of any punishment Drell might give him later on.

"Don't raise your voice to me!" Drell glared to the cursed warlock, then put his hands in Hilda's hands and put his head on her shoulder. "I did the right thing, right, honey?"

"Shut your mouth, Drell Batsworth." Hilda scolded.

Drell's eyes widened behind his glasses and he looked rather nervous of his wife's tone. Salem soon opened the door to show his theory about the crystallizing spreading was right.

"Uh, I better go!" Drell ran out.

The others looked rather angry and not very happy with the warlock.

* * *

Drell then knocked on the Fudo door and told Patrick and Emily the same thing. Suddenly, Drell was on the floor and Patrick had his foot on the warlock's back and turned his arm painfully backwards.

"Ow, ow, owww!" Drell groaned in pain as he tried to get free, but he was trapped.

"YOU IDIOT, WITHOUT ATTICUS HERE; **THE CRYSTALLIZING WILL CONTINUE TO SPREAD!** " Patrick yelled at Drell.

"Sorry, sorry!" Drell clenched his teeth in pain.

Patrick then body-slammed Drell. Drell fell flat on the ground and ran off to tell Cherry's parents what was going on while he still had a few bones which weren't broken.

"Cherry's parents are going to be furious." Emily said.

"Mm-hmm, I can't tell which one of them is scarier..." Patrick nodded in agreement.

* * *

Drell walked into Cherry's house.

 ** _A minute later..._**

Drell screamed as he ran out of the house in alarm. "SCARY MORTAL DADDY, SCARY MORTAL DADDY!"

" **GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"** Bud yelled.

"SEND OUR CHILD AWAY, WILL YOU?!" Michelle sounded just as enraged.

Drell came up in front of a wall and leaned against it, breathing nervously. "It can't get any worse!"

A crystal spike soon came through the wall and where the crystallizing was spreading and where it even touched his skin.

"YOW!" Drell groaned and held his arm and looked nervous as he saw the spikes coming. " **SKIPPY!** "

Skippy then appeared, looking ready to serve his friend.

"Skippy, funny story," Drell laughed nervously. "You see..."

* * *

 ** _One story later..._**

"So, you see, it's not really my fault," Drell concluded. "Ya know?"

Skippy rolled up a magazine and then hit Drell on the head with it with a scolding look on his face and he even did a 'shame on you' gesture.

"Okay! Fine, I get it; this really is my fault!" Drell glared. "And I didn't even tell them the reason why they were going there."

Skippy looked firm.

"Fine, I'll go after them..." Drell groaned.

Skippy then smiled.

Drell then grabbed his tie and yanked him forward with a smirk. "But you're coming with me!"

Skippy's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head in decline.

"Would you rather like to stay here, where it is being crystallized as we speak?" Drell asked.

Skippy then zipped off and came back with suitcases.

"That's what I thought..." Drell narrowed his eyes.

Skippy started to tap on his watch, telling Drell sometime today.

" **BE PATIENT!** " Drell yelled which then made Skippy flinch and cower slightly. 'Let's go to Acme Acres."

Skippy nodded and they were then being transported into the cartoony wacky land just as Acme Looniversity itself was being let out for the summer.

"I hope Atticus is calm when we find them." Drell said.

Skippy rolled his eyes slightly.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Atticus and the others with Atticus still angry with Drell..._**

"I feel sick..." Cherry looked slightly nauseous. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"I can't believe that Drell would do this to us and on summer vacation!" Atticus said out of anger.

"Take it easy..." Mo tried.

"How is he supposed to take it easy when we are suppose to be on summer vacation and not on some stupid adventure?!" Penelope asked.

"I have to agree, this adventure seems like it's not going to be interesting." Atticus said.

"I've always hated Drell, I never asked to be associated with him, but every day, it's just stupid assignments and adventures!" Cherry sneered.

"Well, maybe there's a reason why we're in this adventure." Patch said.

"Yeah, but Drell wouldn't tell us..." Sabrina frowned.

"Maybe we should split up evenly," Cherry suggested. "To explore the area a little more."

"Sounds good to me." Mo shrugged.

"Three of us go that way and the other three go the other way." Cherry said.

"I'll go with Sabrina and Penelope." Patch decided.

"Okay, Atticus, Mo, come with me." Cherry then said, going one way with hem.

Patch then left with the witchlings to the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo kept walking for a while as they came across a female pink-colored bunny in a bikini who was in a lawn chair next to a knothole.

"Looks like someone is getting ready for summer vacation." Mo said.

"Lucky..." Cherry groaned.

"Ditto." Atticus and Mo added.

The pink rabbit turned over and noticed she had company. "Huh, who are you guys?"

"I'm Atticus Fudo, this is my best friend/sister figure, Cherry Butler and this beautiful girl right next to me is my girlfriend, Mo Brown." Atticus introduced.

"And who are you?" Mo asked.

"I'm Babs Bunny," the pink rabbit introduced herself before yawning. "Excuse me, but I need a nap."

"Oh, please continue then." Atticus said.

Babs yawned and then turned over to get some rest in the sun.

"I think we should do the same." Cherry felt tired.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

"Come on, guys, we have a job to do..." Atticus frowned.

Cherry curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

"In the morning, she sleeps fine, but at night, she can barely sleep at all..." Atticus sighed.

"Come on, a little nap won't hurt." Mo said.

* * *

Atticus sighed and decided to join the girls, seeing he had no choice. However, as they all decided to nap, a blue bunny with a red long-sleeved shirt and white gloves appeared and changed the tropical summer scene into a frigid winter scene and filled a water gun with the ice cold water and squirted the pink bunny with it. And where this soon caused the pink bunny to scream from the coldness as she shot into the air and then landed right back on her beach chair, getting trapped in it.

"Hey, we're trying to sleep over here!" Cherry glared at the sudden scream.

The blue bunny appeared with the water gun with a sinister smirk. The pink bunny screamed and then ran inside the knothole to get away from him.

"What's up with her?" Mo asked.

"Beats me," the blue bunny shrugged. "Say, I haven't seen you guys around her before, I'm Buster Bunny."

"Oh, are you Babs's brother or something?" Atticus asked.

"No relation," Buster replied. "She's my friend actually."

"Ohh, so then I guess she's hiding from you; because she doesn't want to squirt again." Atticus said.

"Yep." Buster nodded.

"Atticus, please take his water gun away so we can nap." Mo begged.

"No way, I'm keepin' this!" Buster ran with the water pistol to chase after Babs.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Cherry chased after him. "That's no way to treat your friend!"

* * *

Babs rushed over several younger bunnies and ended up in an orange bunny lady's lap and drank from the baby bottle which made the baby bunny who drank from it cry. Buster narrowed his eyes and looked around for Babs.

"Buster, give us that water gun!" Atticus glared.

"No!" Buster refused as he jumped into the knothole to find Babs.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo jumped after him to protect the female bunny.

"Buster Bunny, don't you dare squirt Babsy with that water pistol inside the burrow!" the orange adult bunny scolded the young blue bunny.

"I was just about to take it away from him, ma'am." Atticus said.

"That kind of fun is for outside!" the bunny woman then grabbed both Buster and Babs and kicked them out of the knothole so they wouldn't get anyone else wet.

"Well, that's one thing to do for reckless children..." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry soon came up with them. Buster then grinned wickedly to Babs and went to continue chasing her with his water pistol.

"Stop this at once before it gets out of-" Mo demanded. Suddenly, she herself was squirted with some water.

"You want some of this?" Buster challenged.

"Uh-Oh..." Cherry and Atticus said together with smirks. "Now he's gonna get it~..."

"Babs, give me a water gun and make it a big one." Mo said.

"You got it, it's our turn now!" Babs firmly agreed as she went back into her knothole to get a water gun to go against Buster with and where she brought out three others in case Atticus and Cherry also wanted to join in.

* * *

"Look, we might not know why we're here, but-" Atticus tried until he was squirted by someone and turned to see Cherry with a deadpan expression as she squirted water at him. "Quit it."

Cherry continued anyway stoically.

"Stop!" Atticus glared.

Cherry kept going anyway.

"Oh, you've asked for it now." Atticus smirked.

Cherry then squirted one more time with her deadpan expression, but then seemed to smirk playfully. Babs then gave Atticus his water gun as well as give Mo her water gun. Atticus then tried to shoot at Cherry. Cherry laughed and ran as they both tried to shoot each other with their own ice cold water blasts.

"Do you prefer your ears dry or wet?" Buster smirked to Babs after he had chased her up a tree.

"I think she prefers dry." Mo smirked at Buster as she was now right in front of him.

Buster's eyes widened. Mo smirked as she took out her own water gun and shot him with it.

"Now that's what I call girl power." Babs smiled.

"Thank you, thank you." Mo giggled as she blew the top of her water pistol.

Buster shook himself, then glared as he went after Babs. Babs then looked around for him.

"Over here, Barbara Ann Bunny!" Buster taunted.

" **DON'T CALL ME THAT!** " Babs snapped.

Buster soon shot her with water without her looking. Babs yelled out and kept trying to stalk down Buster.

"This is actually kinda fun." Cherry giggled as she sounded legitimately happy.

"Sure is." Atticus laughed as he shot her next.

Cherry slid off her glasses and squirted him with water. The five of them then laughed as they were going off in the distance.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

There was a green duck in a white tank top who was talking with a pig in overalls as Penelope, Sabrina, and Patch were wandering around together.

"I wonder where we could go." Penelope said.

"Beats me..." Sabrina fluttered her lips.

"I wish we still had our magic, I could teleport us to the others..." Patch said as they passed the pig and the duck. 'Oh, uh, excuse me, have you seen three human kids around here?"

"Sorry, but I don't have time to talk, I have to go with my family to go out of town this summer," the pig smiled apologetically to the guests in Acme Acres. "We're going to 'Happy World Land'."

"Happy World Land?" Patch asked, confused.

"Oh, it's only the best amusement park ever..." the green duck said.

"See ya later, Plucky!" the pig told the duck as he went to join his family for their road trip.

The duck narrowed his eyes in envy. "I've got to go to Happy World Land with them!" he then looked to the three. "Hey, you guys can help me!"

"How?" Penelope asked.

"Besides, we're kinda busy..." Patch then said.

"Too bad, you have to help me!" the duck pulled them over to make them help him so he could go on the road trip with the pig and his family. "Huh? Why aren't we moving anywhere?" he then asked as they seemed stuck.

"Why do I feel like this is gonna get real annoying real fast?" Sabrina pouted.

"Because this is most likely someone similar to Daffy Duck." Patch said as he was the reason why they weren't moving.

"Come onnnn!" the duck seemed to struggle.

"Listen Pinky..." Penelope started.

"Plucky." the duck corrected.

"Whatever, but we have a job to do..." Penelope said with a continue. "My dad sent us here."

"I don't care, you guys gotta help me, I'm not spending the summer away from my best friend!" the duck growled.

"Oh, fine, we'll help you." Patch said.

"Great!" the green duck beamed.

The three just rolled their eyes about helping the duck, but it was better than standing around and doing nothing.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Penelope asked.

"Come with me." the duck led them to a new place to get to the Pig family.

"I can already tell this won't end well." Penelope groaned.

Sabrina and Patch nodded in agreement.

"When I see Drell; I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Patch grumbled.

"You're not alone." Sabrina agreed.

"Hey!" Penelope glared at them. "What're you saying about my daddy?"

"Oh, nothing." Patch and Sabrina said.

"Hmph!" Penelope folded her arms.

Plucky pretended to be from a construction crew and as the Pig family van was riding up, he kept trying to make them stop, but the driver seemed to be preoccupied with something else from stopping. "Okay, that's it, you are going to have to stop them." he then said to Patch.

"What could they be doing up there?" Sabrina wondered, then looked worried and flinched as Plucky was run over, but luckily, was not dead.

The car then turned around, hit the duck again and went to drive forward once more.

Patch sighed. "This better be worth it..." he said to himself and came in front of the car to make it stop. And where the vehicle did stop as Patch seem to stop it with just one paw. Patch used his other paw to yawn as he looked up to the car that stopped.

"What was that, dear?" a female voice asked.

"I dont' know, honey, it couldn't have been a pothole." a male voice added.

The young pig poked his head out the window and saw the duck who was his best friend. "Plucky?"

"Hey there, pal." Plucky smiled.

"Did you wanna come on our trip too?" the adult female pig asked the duck boy.

"Oh, no, no, that's okay," Plucky made up a sob story so that the family would agree to take him on their trip to the place called 'Happy World Land'. "I'll just spend my summer here... Alone with these kind and helpful strangers I just met."

"Gee, Dad," the pig frowned and looked over to the adult male pig in the front seat. "Can't we take Plucky and his new friends with us?"

"Oh, please, please, please!" Plucky quietly begged.

The adult male pig chuckled. "Why sure!"

"What have we just agreed to?" Penelope asked.

"You can thank me later, turns out, we're all going to Happy World Land!" Plucky smirked to his new friends.

"You guys can sit in the back next to Hamton and Uncle Stinky!" the adult male pig picked them all up and put them in the backseat next to the younger pig with another adult male pig.

"Yay, welcome aboard Plucky!" the young pig beamed and hugged his best duck friend.

"Hiya, Hammy!" Plucky beamed back and hugged him right back.

"I am going to kill Drell for this." Patch grumbled.

"What's that smell?" Sabrina shuddered slightly.

The other adult male pig in the backseat was licking his snout and looked rather sloppy and lazy.

"Um, I don't think there's going to be enough room for all of us." Patch said.

"Nonsense, we're always happy to welcome some guests along for the ride." Mr. Pig smiled to the company.

* * *

Sabrina, Penelope, and Patch glared to Plucky as they were forced along for the ride.

"I hate this so much." Penelope glared.

"Put 'er there, Uncle Stink-" Plucky held out his hand to the smelly adult male pig.

The adult male pig grabbed his hand and threw him against the back window with a musty brown substance.

"Oh, dear..." Sabrina said.

"Please tell me that's just mud..." Patch shuddered at the brown substance.

"I hope it is." Penelope said.

Plucky smelled the substance and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Back with the others..._**

"Okay, kitty, for the hundredth time..." a redheaded girl picked up a dark blue cat and forced him into an inflatable swimming pool and made him take a swim in it, but he didn't seem to want to take a swim.

"Get back here, kitty!" the human girl pulled the cat and made him get into the pool against his will.

"Get back here, Buster!" Mo's voice called out.

"You are really becoming a pain in the cotton tail!" Cherry ran after the blue bunny.

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo stopped a moment to catch their breath. Babs then spotted the swimming pool and decided to use it against Buster.

"Perfect!" Atticus smiled.

"This'll soak him." Cherry laughed at the use of the pool.

"Hey, Hippy Hop, that's my pool!" the girl glared at Babs.

"Oh, this won't end well for the girl." Mo smirked.

"Oh, you want this pool?" Babs asked the girl.

"I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!" the human girl glaed and stomped her feet like a spoiled brat.

Babs then slammed the pool on top of the girl which then allowed for the dark blue cat to escape from her at last.

"Well, you gave it to her." Mo and Atticus smirked.

"Boy, did I?!" Babs laughed.

"Now come on, let's go get Buster." Cherry said.

Babs laughed wickedly as she ran. There was a lazy looking dog who seemed to follow them.

"I have a bad feeling I might know where she's going to get some more water." Mo said.

"That's a great idea!" Babs laughed.

"Ooh, I think she's gone off the deep end..." Cherry sounded worried.

"Babs, let's just calm down." Atticus smiled nervously.

Babs then went further and further as she went to a water valve above a place called 'Acme Dam' and twisted and turned it.

"Babs! Please calm down! This is going way overboard!" Mo called out.

Babs just laughed as she had flooded Acme Acres.

"Run!" Cherry screamed.

"Don't worry, we'll just turn into-" Atticus said beofre he then remembered that Drell took their magic away. "Oh... Right..."

"But he just took away our magic; won't we still have our mermaid forms since our magic might not be connected to them?" Mo asked.

"It's hard to say..." Atticus was nervous about taking that chance.

"Good point." Mo said before she started to run with him.

Cherry ran with them. " **RUN FOR IT!** "

And where the huge water flooded the town. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo screamed, then suddenly gurgled as they were splashed from the water.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Buster asked as he ended up on top of a substitute raft as he drifted in the water with them.

"How are you not wet?" Mo asked.

"Just climb aboard." Buster laughed.

Babs, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo then did as told.

"Something's on my foot," Babs said before she saw a lump on her foot which made her scream out in distress. "It's the creepy unknown! It's stuck on my fur! Buster, you gotta save my foot! It's my lucky rabbit's foot!"

"That thing looks familiar." Mo said.

"Let me get that for you." Atticus said, then pulled on the lump to reveal a lazy looking dog.

"It's Byron!" Buster told them.

"Who knew?" Babs replied.

The dog then went to the end of the raft and curled up to fall asleep.

"So, how do we stop this thing?" Cherry asked as they were going over the water.

"We don't." Buster replied.

"What do you mean we don't?!" Mo asked as she panicked.

"So long, Acme Acres." Babs frowned.

"Hello, adventure!" Buster smiled.

"Oh, joy." Cherry groaned.

They were then going down the river as they were being forced into an adventure this summer vacation.

* * *

Drell used his magic and appeared with Hilda in Acme Acres as there was a loon girl who had curly blonde hair in a pink bow and sweater who was looking through a crystal ball to see the flood.

"Drell, by any chance; did you let them keep their merpeople forms?" Hilda asked.

"I dunno, it depends on their magic, I guess, I don't think it'll affect them too much though," Drell shrugged honestly. "I mean, Atticus was born a mermaid."

"Merman..." Hilda corrected.

"Don't twist my words, woman..." Drell narrowed his eyes.

"I could always release their magic." Hilda smirked.

"Nope!" Drell held the jar out of her reach. "They've made me mad, so they deserve to have their magic be taken away... Perhaps... FOREVER!" he then laughed loudly which made thunder boom and lightning strike. He then soon felt his foot being stepped on. "Ow?"

Hilda narrowed her violet eyes, then saw the loon girl and walked over to her. "Uh, excuse me... Have you seen a bunch of kids with a puppy?" she then asked.

"Why yes I have actually, in my crystal ball." The loon girl smiled.

"Are you a psychic?" Hilda asked in surprise. "Who... Who are you?"

"Like, I'm Shirley McLoon," the loon girl introduced herself. "I know all and see all."

"Impressive." Drell said.

"Why, yes, yes, I am..." Shirley smiled rather smugly.

"Where are they then?" Hilda reached for and grabbed the crystal ball to look for Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Sabrina, and Penelope.

"Well, it looks like half of them are with Babs and Buster while they're floating down the water." Shirley said.

"Half of them?!" Hilda looked worried. "I don't see Sabrina..." she was the most worried about Sabrina, the girl was her niece after all.

"Then she must be with Plucky." Drell said.

"Plucky?" Hilda asked.

"Plucky?" Shirley also asked. "Oh, that's my boyfriend."

"How can you stand him? He's so annoying and yet can be funny." Drell said.

"I know, isn't he, like, a dream?" Shirley put her hands together and batted her eyelashes. "Anyway, I'd rescue them if I didn't have a summer job."

A young chicken then dashed right over to Shirley and her stand by the adult witches. "Hey, Shirley!"

"Who's that?" Hilda asked Drell as he seemed to know about the Tiny Toons.

"I think his name's Fowlmouth." Drell shrugged.

"Wow." Hilda said.

"Yeah, this is a stranger world than our own." Drell looked back to her.

"Is he going to ask her something?" Hilda asked.

"Again, how should I know?" Drell glanced at her slightly.

And where she was right. The chicken boy was trying to ask the loon girl out on a date to the movies. And where she denied his request as she changed him into a ball and hit him to a volleyball court. Hilda put her hand over her mouth and giggled. That was pretty funny.

"Come on, let's just try to find the others before they get hurt." Drell suggested to Hilda.

"If you just release their magic so they can be reunited with them then; they won't be in any trouble." Hilda said.

"Hilda, I think I know what I'm doing." Drell replied. "Now, come along."

Hilda sighed, as she felt this was going to be a rather long and painful day.

* * *

As they were on their way out, there came a purple female skunk and she was kissing a glossy photograph in her paws.

"Ooh, looks like someone's in love." Hilda smiled to that.

"Oh, I am, madame," the purple skunk smiled dreamily. "Wizh zhe wun and only Johnny Pew!"

"Oh, I wouldn't hold my breath with him." Drell said.

"'Ow can you say such a zhing, Monsieur?" the purple skunk gaped at the warlock. "'E is zhe skunk of moi dreams! Oh, Shirley, do you see moi 'aving a future wizh him?"

"I'll have to take a look at your aura," Shirley replied as she focused. "Let me see... I'm getting something..." she then saw a fancy car behind them. "Johnny Pew is on his way to the Acme Resort Hotel."

"Merci, merci, merci!" the purple skunk shook her hand eagerly and zipped off to the hotel to meet her celebrity crush.

"Poor girl..." Drell sighed.

"Is that celebrity a jerk?" Hilda asked.

"Yes." Drell sighed.

"How bad is he?" Hilda asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Drell looked back. "I guess we could hang out while we're here and the kids have their adventure."

Hilda was a little nervous, but agreed to it as the female skunk was hopping with her scent flowing from her tail to the hotel to meet the 'skunk of her dreams' while the chicken boy kept trying to ask Shirley out on a date despite her constant protests until finally, she agreed to go on a date with him. A small purple Tasmanian devil with a propeller cap named Dizzy looked rather unhappy, but Shirley had to help him quickly about his inner self since she had a movie date now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Pig family car, the family was singing 'non-alcoholic beverages on the wall' which was annoying Plucky, Sabrina, Penelope, and Patch as they were driving through the desert.

"Can you please sing something else?" Patch asked.

"The Von Trapp family, they aren't..." Penelope deadpanned.

"Yeah," Plucky agreed. "Don't you guys know 100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall?"

"Oh, we don't drink in our family, Plucky." Mrs. Pig replied, but the song then stopped.

"Phew!" Sabrina wiped her forehead as she felt instantly hot. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"Sir, please turn on the air conditioning." Patch begged.

"Air conditioning wastes gas," Mr. Pig replied. "I'll just crank down the window."

"Don't you dare, Wade," Mrs. Pig stopped her husband. "We can't afford conditioning!"

Mr. Pig agreed with his wife and the others were trapped to sweat in the backseat as he hummed a song to himself.

"That's it, Plucky; I'm sorry, but me and the girls are out of here!" Patch glared before kicking one of the doors out.

"Wait, don't leave, it'll all be worth it once we get to Happy World Land!" Plucky promised them.

"With this heat, I doubt it." Sabrina glared.

"Come on, please, stay a little longer?" Plucky begged.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Okay, we'll stay just a little bit longer!"

"Just until we get out of the desert." Patch added.

"Agreed..." Sabrina and Penelope nodded to that before panting heavily from the heat.

"Man, and I thought the first level of the Fiery Underworld was hot!" Penelope sounded simmered.

"I wonder how Atticus, Mo, and Cherry are doing." Patch panted.

"I bet they're with cooler people in a swimming pool, laughing at us..." Sabrina looked agitated from the heat.

Unfortunately, Sabrina would be wrong about that. It seemed to get hotter and hotter as they traveled.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile with Atticus and the others..._**

It was not dark yet, but the sun was setting as they floated along in their makeshift raft.

"It's getting late..." Cherry said. "We should get going..."

"She's right." Babs nervously agreed.

"I agree." Atticus said.

"I think we should turn around and get you guys back home..." Mo also nodded.

"What do you say, Buster?" Atticus asked.

"No way, the fun's just getting started!" Buster replied as he was laid back and excited about this whole experience.

"Okay, Atticus, please fly us out of here!" Cherry pleaded.

"Uh, yeah, Cherry, I would, but **DRELL TOOK OUR MAGIC AWAY, REMEMBER?!** " Atticus reminded, then gestured to his neck. "I don't even have my medallion!"

"You mean we're stuck down river?!" Cherry pulled on her hair. "This is a disaster!"

"Atticus, can't you just fly without your magic?" Mo asked.

This caused Atticus to go face-palm as he remembered he could do that. They were now passing a crooked bridge as there was a possum kid in overalls who was twanging his banjo as they drifted past.

"Well, that was cute and yet creepy." Mo said.

"Don't worry, guys, he's just trying to communicate," Buster said. "After all, music is the universal language." he then waved his one hand and grabbed Babs's hand to make her wave to the possum kid as well.

"Hmm... This music does have a certain rustic genesequa, romantic charm, if you know what I mean~" Babs said before having a dreamy look in her crystal eyes for the blue bunny.

"Uh-oh, looks like you've got yourself a problem, Buster." Cherry smirked.

Buster seemed to panic and then suddenly, Babs pulled him into her arms and started to kiss him all over his muzzle.

"Buster Bunny, are you falling for me?" Babs smiled dreamily as she stroked his ears.

"Uh, you might say that!" Buster replied nervously as they were now going over a waterfall.

"Okay, Atticus you might wanna keep us from falling please." Mo begged.

Suddenly, before anything else could be said or done, someone flew in and saved them from falling.

"Superman?!" Atticus asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Mo asked.

"Hey, pal, this is _our_ story!" Buster glared at the superhero.

"Yeah, get your own fan fic!" Babs added in.

"It's your call..." Superman shrugged and dropped them all out of his arms.

"Okay, that must be the Superman in this world." Atticus said before stopping mid-air flying in the air before catching Buster, Babs, Mo, and Cherry.

* * *

Cherry kept screaming and covered her eyes, but then looked once she was caught in mid-air. Buster and Babs were about to tell Atticus this was their show again until they saw that they would have plummeted to the bottom of the waterfall.

"Oh, Atticus, you're so brave and strong..." Mo swooned.

"Why thank you, Mo." Atticus said, acting heroic as he got them all down to the bottom safely.

Mo giggled and squealed.

"Gag..." Cherry rolled her eyes at the two's interaction. "I don't know why I put up with you freaks."

"Because you're friends?" Babs shrugged.

"Please..." Cherry mumbled. "If these guys were my friends, they wouldn't make me come here."

"Cherry, don't be such a sourpuss, we're all friends here and we could at least help each other before we see Drell again and give him a piece of our minds for sending us out here." Mo said.

"We could also find out why the heck he did." Atticus said.

"Who is this Drell guy anyway?" Buster asked. "Is he like the principal of your school or something?"

"No, he's 1,000% worse than that, he's a giant pain in the neck who I want to strangle **SO GOSH DARN MUCH!** " Cherry sounded more angry than usual.

This caused Buster and Babs to hold each other.

"Cherry, calm down..." Atticus tried.'

" _You_ calm down!" Cherry glared back.

This caused Mo to jump into Atticus's arms, scared.

"Cherry... Relax..." Atticus tried.

Cherry rubbed her head, looking very emotional. "Sorry..."

"Well, at least you got those two love birds to get closer to each other." Mo smirked as she saw Buster and Babs holding each other.

Babs and Buster blushed to that slightly. Mo giggled to them, shwoing her feminine side. Buster then ruined the moment by shooting Babs with his water gun.

"Buster!" Atticus, Cherry, and Mo glared.

"I just couldn't help myself." Buster laughed.

There was then distant rustling in the bushes.

"Quick, everyone behind Atticus!" Cherry called out as she was going to use her best friend as a shield.

"Gee, thanks, Cherry..." Atticus nearly deadpanned.

"Hey, you're the strongest one, Hercules strength or not." Cherry defended.

"Alright, everyone get behind me." Atticus said.

The others did just that. Buster and Babs' teeth chattered nervously.

"Okay, we're obviously outnumbered," Babs commented. "I say we retreat!"

"Wait, um, by any chance; how strong was this Hercules fellow?" Buster asked Cherry.

"Um, he was a god..." Cherry said. 'Don't they teach you anything at your school?"

"We're learning everything there is to be a Looney Tune." Babs said.

"I guess actual history doesn't count..." Cherry deadpanned.

"All right, come on out, you coward!" Atticus challenged whoever was in the bushes.

* * *

The sound now came behind them which scared off Buster and Babs. The possum kid from before was coming out and twanging his banjo with a friendly smile.

"Hey, look, it's our pal from the bridge." Buster pointed out.

"Whew! Don't scare us like that, little guy." Mo said.

There came other possums who looked like adults and looked rather hungry.

"Oh, this must be your family..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Howdy there!" the blue bunny added with a friendly smile while the pink bunny looked nervous. "Buster and Babs Bunny here, no relation, and these are our new friends!"

"Look, we don't want any trouble; just leave us alone and we'll all be just fine." Atticus said.

"I'd go easy on the chatterbox." Babs muttered to the others, though mostly to Buster.

The possums then grabbed them all and dragged them over to their home where a mother possum was and appeared to be cooking on her grill.

"Atticus, please save us." Cherry begged.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something..." Atticus said as he tried to use his brain power to get them out of this without his magic.

"Could you make it today because **I'D RATHER NOT BECOME BARBECUE?!** " Cherry sounded panicked.

"Why don't we just act like Looney Tunes?" Mo asked.

"Act like Looney Tunes?" Cherry looked at Mo like she was crazy.

"We're in a universe filled with characters that might be the next Looney Tunes." Atticus said.

"Well, yeah, but-" Cherry shrugged.

"Just admit it, you're jealous that you didnt' think of it first." Mo replied.

"Hmph!" Cherry folded her arms.

"Would you rather like to become food?" Atticus asked.

Cherry sighed. 'Fine, whatever..."

The possums sat them down on the ground and started to season them.

"Um, Buster, why don't you go talk with your possum friend?" Atticus suggested.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't be so judgmental." Buster went over to the country house where the possum kid was in a rocking chair with his beloved instrument.

"Okay, time to go all Looney Tunes on these guys." Mo said.

"Dibs on not being Daffy..." Cherry hoped and begged.

"Okay then." Atticus smirked.

"Atticus, I don't like that look in your eyes..." Cherry sounded unsure.

"Let's do the Duck season Rabbit season bit." Atticus smiled.

"We are not doing that..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "I'm gonna be Bugs!"

"No, I'm gonna be Bugs!" Atticus tricked her. "You be Daffy!"

"I'm Bugs, you're Daffy!" Cherry retorted.

"No, I'm Bugs, you're Daffy!" Atticus retorted back.

"No, I'm Bugs, you're Daffy!" Cherry retorted back.

"I'm Daffy, you're Bugs!" Atticus retorted.

"No, I'm Daffy and you're Bugs!" Cherry got annoyed.

"I'm Daffy, you're Bugs!" Atticus glared.

"You're going to be Bugs and you are going to like it!" Cherry glared back.

"Okay." Atticus smirked.

"Good!" Cherry nodded firmly, then looked lost. "Wait, what just happened?"

"He just totally Bugs Bunny'd you." Mo smirked.

"That's not fair, I want a do-over!" Cherry pulled on her own hair.

"Okay." Atticus smirked.

"He'll do it again." Mo smirked.

"Shut up!" Cherry glared. "Okay, let's try this again... I'll be Bugs Bunny and you'll be Daffy Duck."

"Okay, I'll be Bugs Bunny, and you'll be Daffy Duck." Atticus then smirked, agreeing to that halfway like how the famed rabbit would do it.

"Deal!" Cherry beamed, then her eyes widened. "WAIT!"

"See? I told you!" Mo laughed.

"I hate you..." Cherry narrowed her eyes to Atticus.

"Let's just get started." Atticus smirked.

"Yes, O Fearless Leader..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You're now even acting like Daffy." Atticus smirked.

"How soon until we get to the one where Daffy Duck wins?" Cherry deadpanned.

"I wasn't aware that ever happened?" Mo spoke up.

"It does in this lifetime!" Cherry replied.

"Well let's just get started." Atticus smirked.

"Fine..." Cherry spat in the ground.

* * *

The possums then came for them and grabbed onto them so they could cook them and eat them.

"And let's begin." Mo said.

Cherry and Atticus rolled their eyes, Cherry sarcastically while Atticus smirked.

"Cherry, you go first." Atticus smirked.

"I am not doing anything..." Cherry glared. "This is a trap."

"Then how's about we keep ourselves from being eaten?" Babs suggested.

"Cue the music!" Atticus called.

As if on cue, Buster and his possum friend began to start the music. The blue bunny tuned his tongue while the possum played his banjo as the chase was on.

"And here starts our survival." Mo said.

"Are you nuts?!" Cherry shook Atticus.

"Time to try to not get eaten." Atticus said.

The possums dove in for them.

"Remember our ToonTown training!" Cherry jumped up in the air and ran off before the possums could tackle her.

"Time to put that training to the test!" Mo added.

The possums then chased after Babs, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo while Buster played music with his new possum friend.

"Time to lure them into a log." Atticus said.

"Sometime today, please!" Cherry yelped as a possum was hot on her tail.

And where soon enough, they saw a log.

"Bingo!" Cherry beamed, then smirked back to the possums. "Heheheh, you guys are as good as roadkill and you're all washed up!"

"Come and get us if you can!" Mo smirked.

The possums chased them into the log. However, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Babs came out in time and turned the log over and pushed into over the cliff it was standing over.

"Bye-Bye!" Atticus smirked.

"Alas, poor possums, we knew them well..." Mo said as she took off her bandanna as a sign of respect and even bowed her head.

"Well, time to get Buster and get out of here." Atticus smiled.

They then got back onto their raft and swayed away from the possum country back into the waters. They passed a billboard which had the red-haired girl with her dark blue cat as she was trying to put sunblock on him in a rather abusive way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come back, Kitty, you'll get a sunburn!" Elmyra called as she chased after her cat at the beach.

The purple skunk was on her way inside the Acme Resort Hotel with Drell and Hilda deciding to go along to keep an eye on her.

"This can't end well." Drell said.

"We should't let this Johnny Pew break her heart though..." Hilda said. "I mean, when I was with the Belgian Count during our break-up, he made promises to everyone, even Zelda!"

"I promise to make him pay if he does." Drell said.

"Oh, Drell~" Hilda smiled dreamily.

Drell smirked to that and flexed his arm for her. Hilda sighed dreamily as she felt his muscles.

"By the way, Skunkette, what is your name?" Drell then asked.

"I am Fifi le Fume," the purple skunk introduced herself. "Or I shall be known afzhter meeting zhe skunk hunk of my dreams, 'Madame Johnny Pew'."

"Uh-huh, sure." Drell nodded.

Fifi smiled in excitement and determination to meet the skunk of her dreams.

"Poor dear..." Hilda sighed. "I haven't seen someone that hopelessly in love with someone famous since Beethoven got his big break."

"Indeed." Drell nodded.

"You were always the guy for me..." Hilda said, then smirked slightly. "Though, that Orville Wright was kind of a babe."

"Oh, really?" Drell smirked.

Hilda smiled shyly and blushed. "Yeah..."

"More than me...?" Drell stroked some of her hair behind her ear and whispered lustfully into her earlobe. "I think our time together last night tells me a different story than the invention of the airplane, Hilda Spellman~"

"Come, come." Fifi said.

Drell and Hilda looked to each other, then followed the young female purple skunk. And where they went to the manager so he could tell them where the famous skunk was.

* * *

"Um, excuse me, we're looking for a Johnny Pew for this little lady." Hilda said for Fifi.

"Yeah." Drell nodded.

"Oh, oui, oui," Fifi agreed. "I am here to get Johnny Pew's autograph. He is my favorite movie star Skunk Hunk."

The man then kicked Drell, Hilda, and Fifi right out of the hotel and made them land on the beach face-first.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Drell muffled to Fifi.

"No, but zhis may be a bit more difficult zhan I imagined..." Fifi shook her head out of the dizziness.

"Something about her reminds me of myself when I was younger..." Hilda giggled to the young skunk's determination.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing." Drell smirked to her.

"What shall we do next?" Hilda asked Fifi.

"Ve shall go incognito." Fifi replied.

"Where's Cognito...?" Hilda asked.

"I think she means we're going to go in disguise." Drell said.

"Oui, oui, monsieur." Fifi nodded to him.

"Oh, I knew that..." Hilda smiled sheepishly.

"Uh-huh, sure you did." Drell smirked.

Hilda smiled sheepishly with a small giggle.

"Time to put on our disguises." Fifi smiled.

Drell and Hilda smiled.

* * *

They wore vacation like clothes, but wore sunglasses and hid their hair to look like important people. The bellhop was letting in the television show host Jay Leno as they were on their way inside.

"Here goes nothing." Drell said.

"Where is my client?" Fifi attempted a New Jersey accent as she walked in with Drell and Hilda, posing as important people. "I must see my client!"

"Can I help you all, sir and madames?" the bellhop came to them, giving a bow.

"I am Michelle Lovitz with my assistants," Fifi lied. "Johnny Pew's agent, and we need to see my client right away!"

"Really?" the bellhop seemed to smirk. "How very interesting... Now, right this way." he then gestured for them to walk one way.

"Oh, this can't end well." Drell sighed.

Fifi then took a seat next to a woman who was dressed just like she was, much to her chagrin. The bellhop then decided to quiz the two to see who was the real Michelle Lovitz, he asked the real one to stand up, but unfortunately when Fifi did, the real agent then did that and sat on top of the female skunk.

"Eet is not over 'til zhe fat lady sings!" Fifi glared at the bellhop once she was revealed to be a fake.

"If you so much as sing, I will end you!" Drell glared at a fat woman.

The woman sang the Star Spangled Banner at the top of a set of stairs and jumped down.

"Fifi, look out!" Hilda grabbed the young female skunk out of the way before she could get sat on again.

"Why did you sing?!" Drell glared at the fat woman.

"Why not?" the fat woman glared back, then smirked. "Well... Hello, handsome~"

"Don't even think about it." Hilda glared.

The fat woman glared back.

* * *

A while later, Fifi was now sitting in an alley with the couple as she held her picture and was crying that she could not get her celebrity crush's autograph. There came a delivery man to the back door which summoned a cook.

"Who's the delivery for?" the cook asked.

"Eh, some Hollywood hotshot at the hotel..." the delivery man shrugged.

"Oh, no..." Drell said, having a bad feeling about this.

Fifi gasped and zipped inside.

"Too bad she's not a witch," Hilda said to Drell. "She could just have Johnny Pew by saying his name three times."

"Yeah." Drell nodded.

Fifi was then kicked out of the hotel again as the sun was setting.' Drell and Hilda ran to help the poor skunk girl, but she had crash landed into a trashcan.

* * *

"The poor dear." Hilda frowned.

"I just wish we could help her somehow..." Drell felt bad for Fifi. "I mean, I think she's unluckier than Cherry."

They were going to soon encounter the very skunk Fifi was looking for.

As if on cue, the dark blue skunk in a black leather jacket appeared. "Blow your nose..." he handed a hanky to Fifi as he took out the lollipop from his mouth.

"Merci," Fifi thanked him as she then did blow her nose, but she then shot up in love once she realized who had done that. "Johnny Pew!" she then zipped off and tackled him into a hug.

"What are the odds?" Drell asked.

"I have no idea." Hilda shrugged, but smiled for Fifi.

"Could I have your autograph?!" Fifi begged.

"Uh, I don't have a pen." Johnny set her down on the ground.

Fifi looked crushed and panicked and searched for a pen. Drell soon gave Fifi a pen.

"Oh, merci beaucop, Monsieur!" Fifi beamed as she took the pen and gave it to Johnny Pew.

"Oh, but before I give you my autograph, I'd like you to carry my stuff." Johnny smirked and dropped a bunch of beach equipment right onto the female skunk.

"And here comes his true colors." Drell said.

"You sound so knowledgeable about this skunk..." Hilda said to him.

Drell soon brought out a file on the male skunk. Hilda then read it as Fifi gleefully carried Johnny's stuff, going after him as the sun was setting romantically and this was a dream come true for the young female skunk.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile on the road..._**

"Say how 'bout some grub?" Plucky asked.

"Oh, good idea!" Mrs. Pig agreed as she parked to a drive-in restaurant.

"We'll order food for us while you guys have whatever you want." Patch said.

"Yum!" Hamton cheered as he ate with his family and offered some to share with his friends. "Cream cheese and mayo on white with the crusts cut off! My favorite!"

Plucky recoiled in utter disgust. Patch soon used his magic and made meals appear for him, Sabrina, Penelope, and Plucky.

"Thanks, Patch, you just saved my sanity." Penelope smiled.

The four of them then ate their meals before anything else could be said.

"They bring their own food to the drive-in, I don't believe this family..." Plucky sighed to his best friend's family antics.

"That's nine waters to go," a waitress rolled up. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

Patch soon used his magic to make other drinks appear for the four of them while the Pig family would have water.

"Thanks, Miss, we're fine." Mr. Pig took the water with his family and tipped the waitress.

"This food is so delicious." Plucky smiled as he enjoyed his meal.

Patch smiled to him.

"I just know this road trip won't end well..." Sabrina said. "I have a feeling at the pit of my stomach."

"Same here." Penelope said.

The car then pulled out of the drive-in and was back on the road.

"Well, after stuffing my face, I think it's time to feed my intellect." Plucky said before taking out a comic book from his backpack.

"Ooh, a comic book." Patch smiled.

"Here's the cream of my collection," Plucky smiled as he showed the others. "A pristine mint condition copy of Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs, number one!"

"Ooh, now, Plucky, we don't allow Hamton to read comic books on family trips." Mrs. Pig scolded.

"Sheesh!" Plucky shoved the comic into his best friend's hands. "Typical parents... Convinced that comic books will savage a kid's cerebellum."

"Maybe it's because of some other reason." Patch said.

"He's right..." Hamton sounded sick. "Reading in the car always makes me... *gulp!*... Carsick!"

Patch soon conjured up a brown paper bag before giving it to Hamton. Hamton grabbed it as he looked incredibly sick and luckily missed the comic book as they drove up several hills which made the pig's stomach feel much worse.

"Thank goodness." Plucky sighed out of relief.

"Yeah, thank my magic." Patch looked relieved himself.

* * *

Back with Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Byron, Babs, and Buster, they were still on their raft as it was now dark and the fireflies were all out in bloom like in a ballet. And where Babs began to sing about food.

"We haven't eaten in weeks..." Cherry sounded weak.

"I'll conjure us up some food." Atticus said.

"No, you can't," Cherry said. "Drell took away your magic, remember?!"

"Oh, right." Atticus said before snapping his fingers in defeat before a pizza appeared.

Cherry looked up and yelped as the pizza then splatted right onto her.

"Hey, in thirty minutes or less!" Mo laughed.

"I guess Hilda must have somehow gotten our magic back." Atticus smiled.

"Thank you, Hilda!" Mo beamed.

They all then shared the pizza.

"Babs, that song put me in the right mood." Buster smiled.

"For what?" Babs asked, holding him in her ears and was about to kiss him.

"Pizza, you want some?" Buster smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Romance..." Babs muttered.

"Look at how beautiful the moon is." Atticus smiled.

"Babsy, in this moonlight, you look like Cory Amsterdam." Buster smiled.

" **CORY AMSTERDAM?!** " Babs sneered.

Buster then smirked before squirting her with more water.

"Hey, guys, look!" Cherry pointed as they were coming up to a dock that had a Southern Mansion.

"Maybe they can help us." Mo said.

"What's your rush?" Buster asked as they docked. "We just got here!"

"Buster, we need to go home." Cherry reminded the blue bunny firmly.

They came up to a rather large door.

"Nice place to eat if you've got a bolt in your neck." Babs said as she did a Frankenstein impression.

"I agree." Mo nodded.

"Take it easy, Boris," Buster glared at her before he did a mocking of Southern hospitality. "It's a romantic tradition of beautiful homes, refined gentlemen, and delicate ladies."

"Yes...?" Three alligators smiled and appeared at the door.

"Strike my last stereotype..." Buster muttered in misfortune.

"We're so sorry to disturb you, um, lovely ladies; but we were hoping someone here might help us get back home, but we see that this was a bad idea." Atticus said.

The three alligators then grabbed both Atticus and Buster and pulled them inside.

"Well, look who's done come to our Fourth of July soiree," the blonde gator with a pink dress cooed. "We must introduce ourselves!"

"Um, okay, my name is Atticus James Fudo and this Buster Bunny and we must be leaving." Atticus said before breaking out the ropes that the three female gators ties him up in.

"Oh, come now, you should stick around!" the biggest female alligator with brown hair in a lavender unitard grabbed Atticus right back. "We haven't been introduced! I'm Big Boo!"

"I'm Sissie Boo." the blonde alligator in pink smiled dreamily.

"And I'm Little Boo!" the redheaded alligator in a blue ballerina outfit twirled and smacked her out of the way.

"Pleasure to meet you girls, but we're out of here." Atticus said before he grabbed Buster and ran off as fast as the wind towards the front doors.

However, as they got there, there was a bigger alligator in overalls who had stopped them in their tracks.

"Well, skin me alive and call me luggage!" the alligator male looked down to Buster and Atticus before sniffing them. "What have we here?"

"Oh, great, another gator." Atticus groaned.

The three gator girls then ran in and started to fight over Buster and Atticus, each saying that they belonged to them in a marital way.

"We're not here to be courted!" Buster told the four of them.

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

"Now settle down, Apple Dumplings," the gator told his three daughters. "You can ALL marry them!"

Buster and Atticus looked terrified about that.

"I'll get the wedding rings!" Big Boo beamed.

"I'll get the flowers!" Sissie Boo added in.

"I'll get the oven ready!" Little Boo concluded.

"WE CAN'T MARRY YOU THREE WE'RE TOO YOUNG AND BESIDES, WE'RE ALREADY SPOKEN FOR!" Atticus yelled.

"We can't marry all three of them, that's bigamy!" Buster said to Big Daddy.

"No, that's 'big 'o me'!" Big Daddy Gator laughed.

Despite protests, there was going to be a Fourth of July wedding between the gators, Buster, and Atticus.

* * *

"What a way to spend the first day I met Atticus..." Mo sighed.

"We are not marrying these three and that is final!" Atticus glared at the father.

"I guess this'll teach Buster a thing or two about starting water fights," Babs giggled.

"We have to save them." Cherry said.

"Babs, please." Mo begged.

Babs would have disagreed of saving the boys, but she did still have feelings for one of them and decided to groan out of defeat before sighing.

Cherry came into a dark room. "Maybe there's something in here..." she hummed to herself before lighting a match to see herself surrounded by fireworks which then made her hold out an 'Uh-Oh' sign like in Wile E. Coyote cartoons before most of them then blew up around her.

"That gives me an idea." Babs said before they heard Atticus starting to fight off the father gator as he tried to force them both down the aisle.

"Now, hold still, it'll all be over soon!" Big Daddy Gator tried to get Atticus settled.

"Never!" Atticus glared as he now tossed Big Daddy Gator out of the area and straight into the bayou.

* * *

The three gator girls then tried to go after Buster and Atticus, looking very eager and demented. Atticus soon used his magic to trap them. Cherry woobily spun around before falling flat from the firework explosion. Babs soon brought out the fireworks so she and the others could tie up the girl gators to all of the fireworks. Atticus helped and then rushed off with Buster and Babs as the fireworks were about to explode.

"Atticus, why don't you just fly us through the air back to home?" Babs asked.

"But this adventure is just getting started!" Buster frowned. "Let's go back to the raft."

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo sighed and they went back onto the raft into a jungle.

"We're never gonna get back home." Babs sighed.

"Now, now, let's just stay calm, I'm sure we'll find a way through this white water rafting..." Cherry replied, though she did seem anxious herself to get back home.

* * *

A jungle leopard climbed from a tree and snarled at them as they passed in the waters.

"I just heard someone snarling." Atticus said.

"Leopard!" Babs and Buster yelped.

"Actually, I think that's a cheetah..." Cherry shrugged before panicking. " **BIG WILD CAT!** "

"Nope, it's a leopard because cheetahs are in Africa." Atticus said.

"I don't think this is a normal jungle, Atticus..." Cherry replied.

"This is a Wildlife Safari Zoo!" Mo panicked.

The wild cat was about to attack them until he was them ambushed by a certain red-haired girl.

"Wait, was that who I think that was?" Atticus asked.

"Quick, row faster before she sees us!" Babs urged.

Atticus soon went under the raft before lifting it up and taking it with him up to the sky with them. Cherry cupped her mouth as she looked slightly nauseous.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile, back on the road..._**

Mr. Pig slightly swerved and turned the car around in a rather dizzy circle.

"Where did this pig get his license?" Patch asked.

"A cereal box." Penelope attempted to joke.

"I'm a wilting water fowl..." Plucky was sweating crazily and all dizzy. "Can we please stop for a glass of water? I'm starting to sweat almost as much as Uncle Stinky!"

"I could stand a pit-stop myself." Mr. Pig agreed as he stopped at a nearby gas station.

"Quickly, to the water fountain." Patch whispered to Plucky, Penelope, and Sabrina once they got to the gas station.

"Let's suit up!" Mr. Pig called.

"Suit up?" Plucky, Patch, Penelope, and Sabrina asked.

The family then wore white suits like exterminators and then went to the public bathrooms to wash it down so they could use it properly.

"Oh, you can't be serious," Patch groaned. "I say we ditch 'em as soon as possible."

"I just know that I need water and I need it now..." Penelope went up to the water fountain first. "Ladies first, Daddy would say that means me."

"If Drell says she's a lady, then I'm an Irish Setter." Sabrina deadpanned to Patch.

Patch soon used his magic to make three more water fountains to appear. Plucky was struggling a little.

Patch came up to Plucky and tried to pull him off the seat. "Man, you weren't kidding about your sweat!" Patch soon used his magic on the seat and where Plucky soon came off. "There we go..." he grunted and plucked Plucky off.

Plucky looked to see he lost a few feathers and went to get a drink with them as the Pig family used the restrooms. And where the four of them enjoyed the water coming from the four water fountains. While they drank, the family was on their way out of the stalls with flooding soap and suds.

"Ah, that's some nice water." Plucky smiled.

"You get enough?" Penelope asked. "'Cuz I'm pretty sure you won't have any again for a while."

"Yeah, I got enough." Plucky said.

"Okay." Sabrina smiled.

"Back to the car for Happy World Land!" Plucky dashed off.

"This Happy World Land better be worth it." Patch said.

"Mm-hmm." Sabrina and Penelope firmly hummed in agreement.

"Oh, it will." Plucky smiled.

Sabrina, Patch, and Penelope weren't too sure. They soon got back in the vehicle.

* * *

As they rode along, it seemed to be getting stormy now.

"Oh, just great." Penelope groaned.

"Aw, come on, Penelope, what could happen with a little rain?" Sabrina looked back.

"It's a storm." Patch said.

"You're not scared, are ya, Mutt?" Penelope teased since many dogs were brontophobic.

"No, but I do know that usually storms are a bad sign especially if one of us sees someone creepy in the middle of the road!" Patch screamed.

"Great day in the morning!" Mrs. Pig gasped. "We nearly ran over that poor man. He looks white as a sheet with fear, the least we can do is give him a ride to town."

"I don't know what it is about that guy, but he feels like he's been haunting my memories..." Plucky looked terrified of the hitchhiker.

"Oh, my..." Sabrina frowned.

"Hi there, young fella," Mr. Pig smiled and opened the door. "Need a lift? Hamton, squeeze in front with Mom and me."

"Okay!" Hamton smiled and climbed up to sit in between his parents.

"Oh, this can't be happening." Patch said.

Plucky tried to make conversation with the new passenger, but he just stared darkly and creepily at them all.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy." Patch said.

"He scares me more than Drell." Sabrina whispered.

* * *

There was then a news flash on the radio that a psychotic killer had escaped from a maximum security prison. This soon started to make Patch, Sabrina, Penelope, and Plucky nervous. As the report went on, the angrier and crazier the extra guest seemed in the car.

"Patch, quickly teleport this guy away." Penelope whispered.

"Why don't you do it?!" Patch asked.

"I'm too pretty to die!" Penelope shrieked.

"One of you just teleport this psycho out of here!" Plucky yelled.

"Focus!" Sabrina told Penelope and Patch.

The killer looked like he wanted to make meals out of the Pig family, but they somehow didn't even bother to notice or care.

"While you guys handle him, I'll send an SOS to my sweetheart Shirley!" Plucky took out a notepad and wrote on it. "Yeah! Once she sees what a spot we're in, she'll rescue our rescue!"

"Cool." Sabrina said.

Plucky then put the note right in the passing mailbox. And where quickly the note was sent straight to Plucky's girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Fifi, Johnny, Drell, and Hilda were now at a big and fancy movie theater.

"Vill you sign my photo now?" Fifi asked Johnny hopefully.

Johnny chuckled. "Are you always so needy?" he then asked which made Fifi feel guilty.

"I am just minutes away from punching that jerk straight to the moon." Drell said.

"Oh, Drell..." Hilda sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I've seen this flick 100 danggum times, Shirl!" Fowlmouth's voice was heard as he dragged the loon girl behind him. "You'll love it!"

"Oh, no... Why?" Drell sighed out of annoyance.

"Pretend you dont see him." Hilda huffed.

"Agreed." Drell nodded.

FIfi smiled widely to Johnny while he just had a smug smirk on his face. Hilda rolled her eyes at that, finding Johnny to be a bit obnoxious. Drell then stuck his tongue out playfully and wrapped his arms around Hilda's waist. The worst of all was that Fifi had to pay for all the food.

"Hold me back." Hilda snarled to Drell as she looked like she wanted to hurt Johnny for treating one of his most loyal fans like this.

Drell began to hold his wife back so then she wouldn't hurt Johnny because soon karma would do its job on the male skunk.

"Don't worry, Hil, he'll get his just desserts soon."

"Soon ain't comin' soon enough!" Hilda sneered.

Drell began to whisper to her of what would happen to Johnny and where it caused Hilda to smirk as she seemed to like the way that the male skunk was going to get punished.

"How soon until it happens?" Hilda smirked.

"I promise, it's worth the wait." Drell smirked back.

* * *

Soon enough, Fifi had her hands full with food and drinks. Fowlmouth was jumping up and all around as the lights were being dimmed and the mvoie was about to start.

"I always hated that rooster." Drell said.

There came a hand with a magic wand on the screen. The audience then panicked and ducked down instantly.

"Why are they ducking down?" Hilda asked.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing..." Drell stayed on the ground and pulled her down beside him.

Many other audience members wore masks and helmets as they looked terrified of the promo screen before the movie would begin. Drell soon conjured up earplugs for the two of them. The two then squeezed each other's hands as the screen nearly exploded. Soon enough, it was safe for them to stand up. As they did, Johnny walked ahead while Fifi was following after him with her hands full of the movie theater snacks.

"Hello, are we putting on a little weight, sweetheart?" Johnny teased Fifi, though it seemed more mean than friendly.

Fifi smiled anxiously and handed him the popcorn.

"Uh, pick out all the unpopped kernels, they'll chip out my caps." Johnny then smugly told her to do.

"Just stay calm, just stay calm." Hilda told herself.

Johnny then complained as the movie started with a fisherman. Hilda didn't even hold Drell back as he was going to want to get rid of the annoying rooster.

'Not sure who's more annoying, the rooster or the skunk..." Drell mumbled.

"My vote is on the rooster." Hilda said.

"Let's take him to Kentucky." Drell smirked.

"Agreed." Hilda said.

Drell and Hilda then wondered if they were seeing things or not since Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Byron, Babs, and Buster passed in the water in the background with a sign for help as they were still trapped down river.

" **QUIT YER DANGGUM YAKKIN'!** " Fowlmouth yelled out right before there was a no smoking PSA.

"He is so annoying." Drell said.

The movie then began and it was called 'Skunknophobia'. Fowlmouth cheered which made several people shush him in annoyance. Fowlmouth was then telling Shirley what was going to happen in the movie and everyone esle overheard it.

"Please use your magic to silence him." Hilda begged.

"I'm afraid I'll fry him to a crisp..." Drell looked like his blood was boiling with contained rage against Fowlmouth.

"Just do it please." Hilda begged.

Fowlmouth kept going on and he even put his feet over Drell's seat.

Drell snarled and stood up sharply and grabbed Fowlmouth. "Zip your beak or I'll zip it for you!"

"Please." Everyone begged.

"Aw, what're you gonna-" Fowlmouth glared.

Drell then snarled and tied the young rooster's legs in knots and shoved his feet into his beak to shut him up. "I'll do worse if I hear ya yappin' again!"

"Happy now?" Shirley asked Fowlmouth.

" **LOOK OUT, HORATIO!** " Fowlmouth got free once the man in the movie was using a well to reveal a hissing skunk. "That scene really scared me the first time I saw it."

Drell then grabbed Fowlmouth by his neck and threw him up in the air and whacked him with his wand, slamming the rooster into the movie's screen.

"Nice throw." Hilda smiled.

"Why thank you." Drell smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, is he going to be in the movie for long?" Hilda asked.

"However long it takes..." Drell leaned back and crossed his legs, but wrapped his arm around her, which seemed to be trapping her due to how large he was compared to her daintiness.

The actors and actresses even hated Fowlmouth's lousy interruptions which got him thrown right out of the whole room which made the audience cheer.

"Good riddance!" Drell groaned as he kept his arm around Hilda.

* * *

The two of them soon saw another female skunk walking by Johnny. Johnny smiled to her, much to Fifi's anger and jealousy.

"Oh, Johnny Pew," the skunk smiled to him and wrapped her tail around him lustfully. "May I have your autograph?"

"Sure, babe." Johnny chuckled as he took Fifi's picture and signed it for the prettier skunk girl and gave it to her.

"Thanks~" the pink skunk smiled before kissing the picture and walked off lustfully.

"And here comes his punishment." Drell said.

"About time..." Hilda said before putting her face into his chest and nuzzled against it with a lustful shudder.

Drell then put his hand to her chocolate brown hair and stroked it.

"ZHAT VAS MY AUTOGRAPH!" Fifi glared at Johnny. " **I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!** "

"Well, yeah, I am indeed beyond believable." Johnny chuckled innocently.

"You are nozhing but a selfish, vorthless, vaste of scum!" Fifi exploded. "You, Monsieur Pew, STINK!" she then kicked him out of the theater after Fowlmouth and a theater valet even opened the door and Johnny was given the worst punishment of all: Becoming Elmyra's new pet.

"Let's get out of here now," Hilda whispered to Drell. "That includes the kids."

"Now?" Drell pouted. "But this is the best part!"

" ** _DRELL_**..." Hilda stood over him with a slight growl.

Drell sunk in his seat, nervous of her sudden anger. "Erm, yes, dear..."

"Good, besides, I think the kids have suffered enough." Hilda said.

"All right, let's get going..." Drell hoisted himself up and had his arm around her.

* * *

As they walked along, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Babs, Buster, and Byron were still down river and it was raining as a cruise boat appeared to be coming through the waters.

"Buster, we really must get you two back home." Atticus said.

"We're still down river and I'm still soaked." Babs agreed.

"I agree with Atticus; all in favor of teleporting back home, raise your hands." Mo said.

Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and Babs raised their hands.

"I insist, one more trip." Buster said.

"I'll show YOU ONE MORE TRIP!" Cherry took out the paddle and got struck by lightning before the sky then cleared.

"Yes, this has been Mark Twainy in an Alfred Hitchcock sort o way, but I miss my family..." Babs sounded like she was going to cry. "I miss preforming!"

Buster then squirted her once more with his water gun.

" **I MISS BEING DRY!** " Babs then yelled.

"Buster, we are going back to Acme Acres." Atticus told him.

"Yes, please, I wanna go home!" Babs rushed to Buster and grabbed his shoulders.

Atticus then tried to use his magic to teleport them back home, but for some reason, it wasn't working. "Aw, come on!"

There was then a whistle heard.

"Maybe that steamboat could give us a lift?" Buster suggested.

"Wahoo!" Chery cheered.

The others glanced to her strangely.

"What?" Cherry asked flatly.

"Never mind, let's just try to get their attention." Atticus said.

Buster attempted to talk like a pirate as the steamboat was coming closer and closer up toward them.

"They don't see us!" Babs yelped in a panic.

"Abandon raft!" Mo called out.

* * *

They all then jumped and ended up on deck, except for Babs who was now wading in the water.

"Babs, grab the lifesaver!" Buster called and threw her a floater ring.

"Who could think of candy at a time like this?" Babs misunderstood until the ring landed through her and she was pulled up aboard. "Oh."

Byron then dog-paddled and followed after them.

"That was a close one." Cherry sighed.

"You okay, Babs?" Mo asked the pink bunny.

"Yeah, that was a close one, right, Byron?" Babs smiled.

The hound then fell back asleep and gave out a loud snore.

"Well, what have we here?" a giant toad dressed like a ship's captain came over to the small group. "Stowaways?"

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know Mama Toad, would you?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Why, yes, I do; she's me wife." The giant toad smirked.

"I see the family resemblance already..." Cherry nervously stepped back.

"I'm Turnabout Toad, the captain of this boat," the giant toad introduced. "I don't take kind to stowaways who stow on my Delta Ship Burke!"

"Call me kooky, but that sounds like a song cue to me." Babs said before transforming herself into Shirley Temple and sang her own version of 'Good Ship Lollipop'.

Buster then took her lollipop and shoved it in her mouth to make her stop singing.

"Not a good time, Babs." Atticus said.

"That little lady's just what we need for our big show!" the giant toad smirked again as he took the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Show?" Babs smiled as she then had stars in her eyes. "Did you say show?!"

"Thanks, but Babsy here is anxious to get back home to Acme Acres." Buster smiled nervously.

"Oh, sure, now you want to get back to Acme Acres." Mo said.

Babs then did an impression of Lucille Ball. "Aw, Ricky, I wanna be in the show!"

"I think we can make some sort of deal here." the giant toad sounded eager as he grabbed the two bunnies in his clutches.

"No way!" Cherry said. "After that incident with Thumbelina and Mama Toad, you can just forget it!"

"Yeah, besides, we need to get going now." Mo said.

"I don't think so..." the giant toad said to them darkly.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo then looked rather nervous, wondering what was going to happen to them now.


	9. Chapter 9

Back with the Pig family, Patch had gotten rid of the hitchhiker before he could brutally slaughter any of them and to Plucky's luck and happiness, they had finally made it to the theme park they had been traveling for who knows how long for.

"We're finally here!" Plucky smiled. He then went on a crazy rant and kissed everybody in the car.

"Well, we made it." Sabrina told the others.

"Finally." Patch sighed.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful parking lot?" Mrs. Pig smiled.

"I'm gonna go on every ride 'til I barf twice!" Plucky rushed out.

"Now hold your horses, Plucky," Mr. Pig pulled him back. "We've got to capture this Kodak moment. Excuse me, young man," he then came over to a man who was directing traffic. "Could you take our picture?"

Before they could go in of course, they had to take a picture.

"Please." Penelope said.

The man stumbled and struggled at first, but once the group put on their 'happy caps', the man took their picture and they were now all set to go and visit Happy World Land.

"Thanks." Mr. Pig smiled and took the camera.

The man mumbled out to them and the group were then happily on their way to the theme park at last.

"Finally." Patch smiled.

* * *

They all then climbed up the colorful steps and came onto the monorail known as the Tooth Ferry so they could get a view of the theme park and all the wonderful sights and rides.

"Cool." Sabrina smiled.

After the song ended, Plucky and Hamton pointed out numerous rides. There was the Happy Go Pukey, Happy Feet, The Gargle, Happy Crasher, The Happy Centrifuge, Slap Happy, the Stairway to Heaven, and the Bullet Train to Heck.

"Let's stay all week, no two weeks, hey, let's stay the whole month!" Plucky was super excited.

"Well, that was fun." Mr. Pig chuckled as they came out.

"I'll say, now let's go home." Mrs. Pig agreed.

"Okay, Mom!" Hamton smiled.

"Wait, what? That was only the monorail; the real rides are out there." Patch said.

"Dont' wanna do it on the first visit, Patch," Mr. Pig smiled. "Think of what we'll have to look forward to the next time we come!"

"But... We... We didn't do... We just..." Sabrina sounded like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Okay, that's it!" Penelope yelled before teleporting herself, Patch, Sabrina, and Plucky back to Acme Acres.

"Oh, my, I think Plucky and the others had enough excitement for one trip." Mrs. Pig smiled.

"I'll be sure to call him when we come back." Hamton smiled back.

The family then drove off to get back to Acme Acres themselves by car.

* * *

 ** _Back on the steamboat..._**

There was a crowd sitting around as they were waiting for the show to start. And where soon the show was going to start.

"The Turnabout's Dinner Theater Float is delighted to present two deliciously talented young rabbits and three delectable humans!" the toad captain greeted the audience. "Cherry Butler, Atticus Fudo, Mo Brown, and Buster and Babs Bunny!"

"Who have no relation!" Atticus added.

The curtains then drew back to show the five participants.

"We're here!" Babs announced.

"Hiya, fun seekers!" Buster smiled. "Ya know, Babsy and I would like to tell ya how we spent our summer vacation with our new friends riding down the river!"

Babs then did a spin and became a rock and roll chick and sang all about their adventure.

"Is she serious?" Mo asked.

"These are the jokes, folks, feel free to laugh any time," Babs said, breaking character briefly. "Or not."

The audience laughed at that however.

"BABS!" Buster glared.

"At least they're laughing." Mo said.

Babs and Buster had a little bickering about entertaining the audience until Babs then transformed into what looked like Jessica Rabbit.

"That's it, I have had it!" Buster glared. "I am trying to talk to the people here and all you do is keep interrupting with your dumb songs and comments, and shtick and I don't know what else! I don't know why I put up with this, all I am trying to do is tell one simple story! Is that so much to ask?"

Babs then turned back to her normal self. "Are you done?"

"I guess." Buster said which led to another argument.

"You can start telling the story, Babs." Mo smiled.

"Oh, ya think so?" Babs smiled.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"Get the water gun ready." Atticus whispered to Buster.

Buster nodded as he was planning on that anyway due to how he was around Babs.

"And so it continues." Cherry sighed.

* * *

Drell and Hilda were outside the steamboat and were in their own submarine. Drell was dressed like a ship captain and looking through a periscope. Hilda couldn't help but crush on and ogle over Drell in his 'hotness' since he was a man in uniform.

"I see them!" Drell told her.

Hilda then returned focus in her rather revealing sailor dress and saluted. "Where are they, sir, yes, sir?"

"On a steamboat with a giant, carnivorous toad." Drell replied.

"Quick, teleport them inside!" Hilda said.

"We need to get closer to them, we'll infiltrate the steamboat." Drell replied.

"Oh, my big, strong sailor~..." Hilda purred.

They soon submerged from the water.

* * *

Babs told her story until Buster drenched her with even more water.

The audience let out hooting laughter from that. Babs then spun around to dry herself off.

"Sounds like a great audience." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, a lot better than some of the creeps we met on this trip." Atticus agreed.

"Hey, you said it, let's turn on the house lights and get to know each other better." Buster suggested.

"Yeah, let's see that lovely audience." Mo smiled.

When the lights came on, there were three familiar figures they first spotted.

"Lookie, girls, it's our beaus with no pants and big muscles!" Big Boo called out with a smile.

"Yoo-hoo~" Little Boo waved a hanky to Buster and Atticus.

There were also possums and many patrons in the audience looked hungry enough to eat all five of them on stage. After having quick quips, Buster and Babs ran out with Cherry, Atticus, and Mo as everyone dove in to try to eat them, whe nthey ran down one corner, there were more predators coming for them.

* * *

"Guys, down here!" Drell called as he rowed a boat with Hilda next to the steamboat.

"Escape going down." Buster said.

They got in the boat and were floating away from the steamboat.

"The water won't hold 'em off for long!" Cherry called.

"Where's Superman when you need him?!" Babs yelped as the predators came closer and closer.

Byron saw them in danger and jumped down from the steamboat and lifted the other boat up and carried them all into the air.

"Hey, Byron can fly." Buster said.

"Who knew?" Babs asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Byron flew them to a swamp ground and was now tuckered out.

"Oh, Atticus, your medallion got all wet..." Drell took off the boy's Equestrian medallion.

"Yeah, why?" Atticus asked. "Is that a problem for its magic?"

"It can be," Drell said. "Aw, great, I have to get Skippy to fix it up."

"Uh, we don't have time for that, those things are coming to eat us!" Cherry sounded panicked.

The others ran off the other way.

"Come on, Cherry!" Drell grabbed Cherry by her hands and pulled her to run.

"How can water ruin a medallion's magic?" Mo asked.

"I dunno, but it used to happen to me all the time," Drell said. "I guess just isn't used to that sort of physics."

* * *

They kept running and running and had ended up with the killer who was in the Pig family car and he had a chainsaw with him. Hilda let out a scream in distress. Mo soon let out a scream as well and where it caused the psycho killer to cover his ears. The others covered their ears themselves as that scream was a lot louder than anticipated.

"Looks likes our screams are louder here." Atticus said while his ears were covered.

"Dang, Mo!" Cherry cringed.

After a while, Mo stopped screaming as Atticus lifted up the tree close by and used it as a bat on the psycho. The psycho killer grunted and groaned.

Atticus then whacked the killer like he was a softball as he used the tree as a bat. "Batter up!"

And where it sent the psycho killer flying into space.

"Phew!" Atticus wiped his forhead.

"It's out of the park!" Drell announced like a ball park MC.

"Okay, I think now is a good time to get back home." Buster said.

"Buster, I never got a chance to tell you-" Babs started.

"Shh," Buster stopped her. "I feel the same way."

"Is he being sincere?" Mo smiled.

"I think so." Atticus hoped.

They were going down one path and ended up going through what was known as a plot hole and they were flowing through it. They then flew through and passed through their home.

* * *

"It's Acme Acres!" Buster pointed out.

"Look, I can see my house!" Babs pointed with a smile.

As they both landed with the others, including the possum kid and Byron, they landed in front of Acme Looniversity.

"We're back!" Mo cheered.

"Whewie!" the possum boy stood up. "I sure got a lot to learn about cartoons."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be great once school starts." Babs said.

However, a dodo like creature came out from the school building and it was 7:00 and was the first day of school. Babs and Buster's classmates and fellow students then rushed over to the school building which meant that summer was over. Patch, Sabrina, Penelope, and Plucky soon appeared as well.

"School's starting already?" Buster couldn't believe it.

"Way to go, Huck Finn!" Babs complained. "We spent our entire vacation down river! Summer's over!"

"Yeah, but I couldn't think of a better way to spend it, Babs, then to be with you." Buster said before getting down on one knee and kissing the back of Babs's hand.

And where this caused Babs to think that Buster was being serious. "Really...?" the pink female bunny asked as her ears made a heart shape.

Buster then squirted her with water again.

Babs then growled and chased after Buster into Acme Looniversity.

"Oh, dang, I'm gonna get me some 'edumacation'." the possum kid smiled as he followed after them into the school building.

"Well, we can go now." Drell said.

"What were we supposed to learn on this adventure?" Cherry asked.

"Ah, I just wanted ya to have some fun," Drell chuckled. "And don't worry about your summer back home, time goes by quicker here, so you still got some vacation time back home... Good thing too, cuz your parents would've killed me, Sabrina."

"How's that?" Sabrina asked.

"Your parents wanted to spend the summer with you, sweetie." Hilda smiled to her niece.

"Aw!" Sabrina smiled.

"And there's also something else going on back home, isn't that right, Drell?" Hilda asked firmly.

"There is?" Drell asked.

Hilda zipped to him with clenched teeth and shaking fists.

"Oh, yeah, there is!" Drell smiled nervously.

"What? What's going on?" Atticus asked.

"It should appear that your crystal powers are spreading across the land." Hilda told him.

"Is that bad?" Penelope asked in concern.

"Yes, it is," Atticus nodded. "It must have happened while I was angry with Drell."

"Yes it is." Atticus nodded. "It must have happened while I was angry with Drell."

"I'm sorry, but you did send us on an adventure after we were let out of school." Atticus said.

Drell sniffled.

"Stop that, you're a terrible faker..." Atticus said.

"Dang..." Drell then stopped and crossed his arms.

"Now come on, we better hurry." Hilda said before releasing the rest of the magic to the group.

The others were instantly energized back with their magic and they were now all brought back home. There were crystals all around the town since Atticus had left, but not by his own choice. The moment they got there; Atticus could see he had to work fast.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, Atticus, I hope you had a big breakfast 'cuz you're gonna need all your energy." Drell said to Atticus.

Atticus soon started to use his crystal powers and where after thinking of happy and calming thoughts the crystals each started to disappear. As soon as the crystals were gone, everything was at peace again.

"You don't send away Atticus like that unless it's important!" Hilda punched Drell's arms, even though it couldn't hurt him very much. "You big meany!"

"Okay, okay, I promise not to do that ever again." Drell promised.

"You better not!" Hilda kept punching him.

"Stop punching me!" Drell grabbed her wrists to make her hands stop landing on him.

"Anyway, we better get home." Mo said.

"Come on, Mo, I'll walk you home." Atticus offered.

"Me too." Patch agreed.

"Oh, such gentlemen." Mo smiled to them.

"I better get home." Penelope said.

"You do that," Drell nodded to her. "Just get- **HILDA, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!** "

Hilda kept punching Drell while Cherry looked mildly amused by that.

"Aunt Hilda, where are my parents waiting for me?" Sabrina asked.

"At the house, dear." Hilda smiled.

"Thanks!" Sabrina smiled and rushed off to her aunts' house since she had lived there for most of her life.

Hilda smiled, then punched Drell again. Cherry laughed out loud at Hilda punching Drell.

"At least Atticus isn't the one punching me." Drell said.

Hilda kept punching.

"Hilda, stop punching me or you're not getting 'dessert' after our date tonight!" Drell threatened.

"Oh, fine." Hilda pouted.

"Thank you..." Drell then let go of her wrists.

"I wanted to go to the moon with you too since Sabrina would be gone all summer, but if you were gonna send her away, I don't think I can do that..." Hilda walked off.

"WAIT!" Drell went after her.

Cherry simply smirked as she went off to her house.

* * *

Cherry turned the air conditioner on as cold as it could get, she closed the curtains and drapes to make it darker in the house, and she curled up into a blanket and turned on the TV. "Ah, summer at last..."

* * *

Everyone was going to have a relaxing vacation from there on. Atticus and Mo sat on the porch together since it was a nice summer's day, it wasn't too hot and it had a nice cool breeze. And where Patch was with Colette as they sat with Atticus and Mo. Patch was telling Colette about his parts of the adventures while Atticus told his parts. And where it seemed only seemed funny.

Colette then nuzzled up against Patch. "At least you're all safe."

Patch smiled back and nuzzled her back.

* * *

At the Spellman house, Sabrina was indeed going to spend the summer with her parents.

"Of course, we'll have to stop around the last couple weeks of August." Edward said.

"But other than that, it'll be just the three of us." Diana smiled.

"Yay!" Sabrina smiled.

* * *

And as for Penelope well she decided to try to bond with her father during the summer. Sabrina's parents then went off with her and Hilda, Zelda, and Salem gave them best wishes. Drell was in his office, filling out paperwork for Enchantra, then handed her some papers.

"Very well, Drell, you're dismissed." Enchantra said.

"YES!" Drell cheered and rushe home to spend some time with Penelope.

* * *

Penelope sat on her bed, alone in her room and sadly sighed. She then soon heard her bedroom door open up. Her eyes looked up in high hopes.

"Hello, sweetie, what're you doin' this summer?" Drell smiled and sat beside her on her bed.

"I was hoping to spend time with you, Daddy." Penelope smiled.

"Well, guess what?" Drell leaned over.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"I'm off for the summer, so we can do anything you want!" Drell then happily announced.

"Yay!" Penelope smiled.

Drell laughed and cheered with her, then started to tickle her.

"Aw, no fair!" Penelope wiggled and laughed.

This was surely now the start of their relaxing vacation. Skippy smiled at their bonding and then punched out for the summer and was now going all the way to Manhattan to make a visit.

The End


End file.
